Agent M
by Pirate Mutant Superhero
Summary: Men In Black II: One man is ready to be an agent, but no one wants to make him one. Person Number 1


Disclaimer: Don't own Men In Black (II) or it's characters/celebrities

Agent M

I don't know what possessed me to want to become a MIB agent. I was young when I applied, attempting to win a spot as an agent, trying to prove myself to everyone. Still, I knew I was in the shadow of the two best agents there ever were; Agent K and Agent J. They succeeded in whatever they did and the boss loved them. He never gave me a second thought, and that's when I realized that I needed to be more persistent if I were to ever get what I wanted.

My first opening came when Agent K left, and I subtly suggested that maybe he could promote me to an agent. After he said no, I began to think that he didn't see how much potential I have. Even if Agents K and J were brilliantly successful, I started working for the business as a younger age even than Agent K (as he had a wife at some point).

As he was recruited again, I knew my chances to get that promotion were even more remote than before. Feeling as though I needed to be more blunt and open, I told him upright that I wanted to be an agent. He almost instantly said no.

To stop from ever having to verify that my promotion wasn't going to happen, he kept me very busy. As often as possible he tried to evade me, and when I gave him the status of the creatures I was working with, he tried to end the transmission as quickly as possible. Still, whenever I knew he was about to end it, I would call out,

"I can be Agent M!"

Soon, my hope to ever fulfil my dream was diminishing. I was almost sure that I would never become an agent, and no one would ever see how talented I am at what I do. All those years I worked for the agency appeared almost for nothing. I gave away my identity, erased my existence on the planet so I could work for the agency that tolerated out of the ordinary creatures, aliens if you will.

I thought my doubts were put to rest when I recognized a phone call from my boss. I thought this was strange because he enjoyed conversing with me in transmissions more than phone calls. I considered that he might be calling me to give me the promotion, but when I answered the phone, I heard nothing. Anxious that if I didn't say something I would ruin all the chances of becoming an agent, I called into my phone that I could be Agent M. It wasn't until a little later that I realized I had been used. That fact hurt so much more than I ever bargained for.

Something must have been seriously wrong with me if I wasn't able to land a job as an agent. Agent J did it by going through a simple test and made it in without having to be all the staged lower than that. Perhaps it was because I had a slightly higher voice than everyone else, or that everybody was jealous of my other talents.

I was born with talents so great that no one ever matched it to mine. I wrote the unbelievably incredible songs. I was and still am big on making the world a better place. Many people I crossed paths with told me I could sing like no one else did ever before. I was told my voice was so pure, and felt fantastic to listen to. Many more said that I was the best dancer in the world. My style of dancing completely original and if I wanted, I could have been one of the world's most celebrated entertainers of all time.

I chose to work for the agency, tossing my god-given talent out of the window. So, I continued to work nonchalantly; singing, dancing and writing songs in my own time for my own personal pleasure.

Then one day on the 29th August, my cell phone began to vibrate and ring, my ring tone being 'Ben', another one of my songs. I pulled it out of my suit, my black suit that almost everyone in the agency wore, and placed my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

I knew who it was, but waited with baited breath. I didn't want to believe it was true. I choose not to break the silence on the other end of the phone and opted to gaze at the one of the photos of my family.

"Agent M, we need your expertise, please report as soon as possible so we can give you all of your equipment. Oh, and Agent M, happy birthday!"


End file.
